


Cameras

by LaughingThalia



Series: Ooga Chaka [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---Part 2 of the Ooga Chaka series.---<br/>--Peter wants to build on the GotG brand by making a movie. I mean he happens to have an ex girlfriend who is a director *cough* Bereet *cough* (Yes 'girlfriend' is a very strong word for what they had).--</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Synergy!

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little tid-bit of info in the MCU Wikia trivia section while I was doing a bit of research for my 'Woman of Marvel' Quiz on Quizup and it inspired this whole series. (My Quizup is 'Marvel.Thalia #TeamTony')
> 
>  
> 
> _'In the comics, Bereet is a prominent techno-artist on her home planet of Krylor, who uses the inhabitants of Earth as inspiration for many of her films._
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the link to the Bereet Page, there's not much on her but oh well:http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Bereet

“Branding branding! Synergy synergy!” Peter waved his hands in Nova Prime's face in a ridiculous manner, (badly) imitating jazz hands.

“But a movie Quill really?”

“I happen to know a great director!” 

“Who?”

“An ex of mine. Goes by the name Bereet.”

“I am Groot!” Groot shouted excitedly

“No one cares about your love for her movie series Star Trek. The space travel was so fake. None of that would work in real life! Its unrealistic.” Rocket grumbled polishing his gun with care.

“She doesn’t write the scripts!” Peter snapped at the grouchy raccoon “Besides she was with me when I first took the orb, it makes sense that she should direct it. She's in Xander right now and she's one of the few girls I've slept with who's number I actually kept so I can call her and see if she's free to direct this thing.”

“I never agreed to this!” Irani announced annoyed at Star Lord forgetting that she had ever seen any good in him. 

“Quill I told you she'd never go for it. I'm outta here, come on Groot.”

“I am Groot.” Groot said dejectedly as he followed hi shorter friend out of her office.

Once the door had closed behind them Irani continued “I can't spend Xandian tax dollars on a movie just so you can build up your brand!”

“Irani just imagine what we could do with the money this movie would make! It would blow up the box office. You could fund those non stop funerals for all the pilots we lost in the battle. We could build a memorial statue in their honour in the centre of the rebuilt areas! We could open more GotG Charities and Orphanages! It's not just about the brand, we could do some real good.”

Nova Prime looked at him sceptically but what he was saying made sense. He resolve crumples. When had she become this soft? For the 100th time since she'd become an acquaintance of Peter's she wished she had retired long ago. “I'm going to regret this later aren't I.”

Slowly a grin made it's way to Star Lord unmasked face “Does this mean-?”

“Yes Peter. You can make your movie.”

“Yes!!” He punched the air in victory and started running out the door.

“Wait! I have a few rules. Talk to Bereet get a price on her salary and then I want you and your Guardians to sit down and get down every word you uttered from the beginning of your adventure to the end. I will talk to my people about a budget for the movie. Once it is set you will not exceed it.” She thought for a second “And I get to play myself.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow at that last request but he nodded “Absolutely. I can do those things.”


	2. CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CHERRY BOMB!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians and Bereet try to get the events of the movie correct but the Guardians aren't exactly making it easy for the director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to the GotG playlist on Spotify.  
> Speaking of Spotify my three months of premium for £0.99 is expiring today so *sad face* How am I going to survive school if I can't listen to Spotify. Guess I'll stick to podcasts.
> 
> Also did any of you guys know that HTML is an actual coding language and not just an AO3 thing (I'm an idiot I know) and I've been learning it by accident because of this site? I mean it's lucky too because I'm doing computing for GCSE (although I'm doing Python but still it's pretty useful) And BTW when I first started writing I didn't realise I could switch to Rich text and use it like word documents so since last July I've been using HTML but I'm sticking with it just because.

“No! I did not screech like a girl! I yelled something about needing by guns and then when I got them I yelled yeah baby!” Rocket yelled at Starlord.

“Look I'm pretty sure you screamed so shrill that Dey would have thought you were his daughter!” Peter shot back

“Oh and what were you doing? Stealing some poor guy's leg!”

“YOU TOLD ME TO!”

“Boys boys,” Bereet interrupted annoyed “Let's just say Rocket asked for his guns but had a healthy amount of fear of being shot in the head by a kyln guard in his body language.”

“Okay,” Sighed Peter “That parts done now what happened next?”

Gamora scowled “Well we got to the ship while you, like an idiot, went back for your music box.”

“Yeah, that did happen, didn't it. Huh. Well I was the only one who saw what happened when I went back so let me just write that down. It was a pretty much silent scene.” Peter looked thoughtful, trying to make himself seem heroic and bad ass but still realistic.

“And you took the Orb out of your bag so we wouldn't leave without you.”

“Insurance.” Peter shrugged nonchalantly “We weren't exactly a team back then.”

“And yet,” Gamora smiled at him “you still risked your life to save mine.”

Peter shrugged again this time less nonchalantly and more as if he didn't know what to say “Well you all risked your lives to save me and Xander. Groot risked his life for all of us. I guess it's just what we do.”

“I am Groot.”

Peter grinned as Rocket replied to the potted plant “Yeah I love you too you dumb tree.”

Peter looked away from the raccoon before he saw him staring “So what happened next?”

Drax looked down “We went to Knowhere, got intoxicated, got into a bar fight and then blew up the Collector's lair.”

Gamora scoffed “And then Ronan, Nebula _and_ Yondu turned up.”

Peter winced “And me and Gamora almost died in space.”

“Groot saved me from drowning.” Drax looked over at the shrub gratefully

Rocket smirked “And then we saved your sorry Terran ass from getting whistled by Yondu.”

“For the last time I managed to talk my way out of getting killed by Yondu and then you just showed up and threatened to blow us all up!” Peter waved his arms exasperated “On what world is that saving us!”

“Potato, Potaato.” Rocket shrugged off the annoyance emanating from Peter “All I know is that we all ended up on the Eclector in some epic clothes and a pretty good plan.”

“OOOOH!” Peter exclaimed

“What?” They all asked worriedly

“Cherry bomb would be _perfect_ for that part. We could all walk down the hallway in formation. In slow motion! This is going to be so epic, Nova Prime is going be thanking us for this movie.”

“Wait.” Bereet who had been reviewing each page of the dialogue and events she had been given in order to put it into a good scrip whilst simultaneously listening to the team of people tasked with guarding the Galaxy squabble like children frowned “I don't think it should start with you dancing and then stealing the orb.”

“Why not?” Peter asked

“It makes you seem unlikable. Like a douche, especially seeing as immediately after you forgot I was there.”

Peter laughed nervously “Ha ha... yeah... sorry about that by the way. So what should the movie start with?”

Bereet winced “How did you get to space Peter?”

“What?” Now it was Peter's turn to frown

Of course Gamora knew how he had gotten to space and Nova Prime had her suspicions but he had never really told anyone, it rarely came up and if it did he tended to dance around the subject. “How'd you get to space.” the pink alien repeated

“I... Yondu took me...” He stopped “My mother died. We were at the hospital, she had been dying for a while and the other kids at school picked on me because they thought she was a crazy whore for having a kid without a husband and saying that my father was an angel who came down from the sky. I got into fights a lot, she didn't like that, she thought if I was bad dad-” Peter didn't like the word dad, he had never had one “-my father wouldn't come back. Near the end, she had taken to gathering all her friends and family in her hospital room and talking to them together in case it was the last time. I didn't really have any family, just my mum and her father, he was supposed to take care of me after she had died.” The Guardians stared at him as they listened having only known parts of his story from before he got off earth “The day she died, she gave me a mixed tape which my grandfather put in my backpack and asked me to take her hand. But I couldn't. When I looked at her... I didn't see my mum, she was sick and frail and not how my mum was supposed to be, my mother was supposed to dance around the house, singing at the top of her lungs while doing dishes, humming under her breath when she picked me up from school, she wasn't supposed to be stuck in bed barely able to move and knocking on death's door. And I didn't take her hand, her last request to hold her son's hand and I didn't and then she died and I started screaming and my grandpa took me outside still grieving himself and I, like a coward, ran away.”

“Not like a coward Quill.” Drax spoke sombrely “Like a child, because that is what you were.”

“I still didn't take her hand though, child or not. When I got outside I fell to my knees and started bawling my eyes out and then this bright light appeared in the sky and I thought... I thought it was my father, finally come to get me like my mum had always said but instead it was a bunch of space pirates looking for a snack or whatever it is they picked me up for.” Peter looked up, he knew they had all lost family, Gamora had lost her entire planet and then lost Nebula, Drax had lost his wife and daughter, Groot was the last of his species and Rocket was the only thing of his kind “You know when I grabbed the orb?”

“Yes.” Gamora nodded

“When you told me to take your hand... I saw my mother. I saw my mother reaching out her hand to me telling me to take her hand and I felt 8 years old again.”

Bereet nodded her eyes shining with tears “That's how we start the movie. That's how we make you a likeable character.”

“Really?” Peter asked “Is it relevant?”

Nova Prime silently entered the room through the open door, not alerting anyone to her presence.

“Well I'm sure all the Guardian mega fans want to know how a Terran kid managed to get into space and became a Ravager.” She paused “That is if you're okay with that going in the film. We don't have to.”

“No, no. Do it, you're the director if it will advance the movie go ahead.”

Bereet smiled “Celestial Damn it Quill, your story makes me cry.”

“I'm hearing about the start of the film but at the end of the film,” Peter looked up and saw Nova Prime, he was about to ask her how long she'd been there but then decided to continue his original sentence “at the end could we have a tribute message to Garthan Saal, Horuz and all the other Nova officers and Ravagers who lost their lives in that final battle?”

Nova Prime spoke startling everyone except Peter "I think that would be a great idea." She smiled at Star Lord and nodded before leaving the room and going back to work.


	3. At Ease Cadets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bereet brings in all the Cadets to have a test screening of The Guardians of the Galaxy movie.  
> guest appearences from Sam Alexander and Carina (I've already forgotten what I said her last name was whoops).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this is so short is because I want to get into what was supposed to be part 3 but is actually part 4. Because it was supposed to be 'Lights', 'Camera' and 'Action' but now it's 'Lights', 'Carina and Sam's Space Adventure', 'Camera' and 'Action'.   
> Doesn't work as well but I'm liking how C&SSA is turning out so far.  
> make sure to check it out if you haven't already.  
> You don't need to already know who Sam Alexander/Nova is because I basically write my own take on his origin story as back round to the actual plot.

Nova Prime had let all the cadets take an extra break in order to watch the Guardians of the Galaxy movie before it came out in cinemas or on microchips.

The Guardians and Bereet had sat at the back in order to gage their reactions as this was the first time anyone besides them would see it.

When the movie started the cadets who had been previously talking amongst themselves hushed. And when Peter's mother died a couple people sent the Terran sitting at the back of the hall sympathetic looks.

 

By the end of the movie the audience had laughed, cried and been terrified for the Guardians lives (despite the fact that they were sitting right behind them) and Bereet took that as a sign of success. She stood up as the credits came to a close and dragged the Guardians with her to the front “Okay who here didn't enjoy the movie?”

All the cadets looked at each other to see if any one would raise their hand and no one did.

“Good. Now is there anything you didn't get? Any questions you have that weren't answered in this film?”

A slightly orange girl with even oranger hair with a purple head band running through it raised her hand “Who's Star Lord's father?” A chorus of agreement ran through the cadets.

Bereet looked at Peter who shrugged “That is information that we don't have. As you saw in the film even Nova Prime doesn't know.”

Another hand shot into the air “How comes Nova Prime said to evacuate the city but at the end of the battle everyone's still there?”

“There wasn't really time to evacuate everyone. A couple hundred people did get out but this is a very populated city, it would take ages to get everyone out. Something which Nova Prime has taken as an issue that needs to be address. She currently has a team of people working on ways to reduce the evacuation time.”

somewhere in the sea of cadets Sam Alexander leaned over and whispered “I dare you to ask why you're not in the final battle scene.”

Carina glared at him “No way am I doing that.”

“Oh? Is it possible that I have become friends with a chicken?” He made chicken noises getting slightly louder and causing a couple of people around them to stare.

She pouted at him “Samuel Alexander I am _not_ a chicken!” She stuck her hand straight in the air not even caring that to basically everyone else the question wouldn't even make sense.

Bereet pointed at her “Yes you, in the middle.”

“Why am I not in the final battle scene?” Carina blurted out.

Bereet looked confused “I'm sorry who are you?”  
A couple of Cadets giggled at that

Star Lord squinted through the crowd trying to look through all the cadets “Carina? Is that you?”

“Yes.” She confirmed

“Oh well... we didn't know about you being there until after it was all filmed.” Peter explained

Gamora frowned at that “Carina was there?”

“Yeah, you know with the whole power gem thing.” Peter explained purposefully trying to be as vague as possible.

“Oh yes, right.” Gamora nodded catching on.

Bereet dismissed them “Well I have no idea what you're talking about, any other questions?” There was a moment of silence “No? Okay than I guess my job here is done, Guardians of the Galaxy will be out in cinemas in 2 Common months and will be available on chip and to download in 5 Common months. Hope you guys will buy a copy seeing as these are the guys who are Guarding our Galaxies.”

Someone yelled “Hey that's our job!” and the Cadets broke out into laughter

“You guys are just Cadets for now, when you're actual officers you can say that.” And with that, Bereet and the Guardians left and the Cadets got back to training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Bereet and Carina don't know each other just because they're both from the species of pink alien that is mention on the MCU wikia that I can't remember for the life of be. I think it was Lux-something.


End file.
